Metal Virus
|Twórca=Doktor Eggman |Używający=Doktor Eggman |Użycie=Transmutacja nieprzetworzonej materii organicznej w metaliczną |Opis przedmiotu=Sztuczny wirus }} Metal Virus – przedmiot pojawiający się w serii komiksów Sonic the Hedgehog publikowanych przez wydawnictwo IDW Publishing. Jest to sztuczny wirus wynaleziony przez Doktora Eggmana. Opis Metal Virus to sztucznie wytworzony wirus. W mikroskopijnym widoku składa się z nanobotów, które przypominają bakteriofaga: kulę z logo Imperium Eggmana, podłączoną do tułowia z sześcioma odnóżami. Występuje w formie srebrnej, metalicznej cieczy. thumb|left|Rozprzestrzenianie się Metal Virusa Przy wystawieniu na duże ilości płynnej formy wirusa, infekcja natychmiastowo opanowuje swoją ofiarę. Może się przenosić przez kontakt elementów fauny i flory, ale postępuje wtedy w znacznie wolniejszym tempie. Intensywniejszy kontakt z zarażonym obiektem może przyspieszyć ten proces. Metal Virus może się przenosić tylko między tymi dwoma elementami. Przetworzona materia organiczna, tworzywa sztuczne i przedmioty martwe takie jak metal, kamień, drewno są odporne na jego działanie. thumb|left|Samoregeneracja zakażonych wirusem Kiedy Metal Virus wchodzi w kontakt z żywą organiczną tkanką, pochodząca z flory lub fauny, będzie rozprzestrzeniał się po materii organicznej, a skóra ofiary będzie przybierała srebrną, metaliczną barwę. Wszystkie tkanki danego organizmu zostają zastąpione metalicznymi odpowiednikami. W przypadku elementów fauny, ich oczy mogą stać się czarne, a twardówki czerwone. Co więcej wirus pozbawia swoją ofiarę wolnej woli, czyniąc ją niewolnikiem posłusznym Doktorowi Eggmanowi. Ofiara opanowana przez Metal Virus wykazuje także agresywne tendencje nawet bez rozkazów. Dodatkowo jej ciało bardzo łatwo rozpływa się od uderzeń, ale może się natychmiastowo regenerować. W pełni opanowana przez wirusa ofiara nazywana jest Zombotem. Nieznany jest sposób leczenia Metal Virusa. Wiadomo jednak, że Sonic był w stanie cofnąć u siebie infekcję, kiedy była na niego nałożona częściowo. Jednakże po chwili jeż miał nawrót wirusa i pewne miejsca na jego ciele znów zaczęły się stawać metaliczne. Najprawdopodobniej bieg uspokaja rozwój Metal Virusa i cofa go, ale nie jest w stanie wyleczyć zainfekowanego w całości. Co więcej nawet szybkość Sonica zaczęła się z czasem osłabiać, powodując szybsze niż wcześniej nawroty infekcji. Historia Przeszłość Doktor Eggman stworzył Metal Virus dawno temu, ale nie wykorzystywał przez dłuższy czas. Posiadał go zapisanego w plikach. The Battle for Angel Island W Sonic the Hedgehog #12 Orbot i Cubot przygotowali dla Eggmana pliki związane z Metal Virusem w Final Egg. Doktor zamierzał wykorzystać swoją nową broń w ramach zemsty za ostatnią klęskę. Infection thumb|Windmill Village zalana przez Metal Virus W Sonic the Hedgehog #13 Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline przeprowadzili pierwsze testy Metal Virusa. Na początku oblali pojedynczy kwiatek substancją, doprowadzając do jego całkowitej transmutacji. Eggman przeprowadził następnie eksperymenty na zwierzątkach. Pocky został zainfekowany wirusem i w całości zmienił w groźnego robota. Na polecenie doktora Pocky złapał Picky'ego i zaraził go. Eggman zauważył, że wirus rozprzestrzeniał się przez to wolniej. Doktor Starline przyniósł następnie części Motobuga, kanapkę, oraz kamień. Eggman kazał Ricky'emu złapać zakażony wirusem kwiatek i dotknąć nim wszystkich trzech próbek. Wirus nie przeniósł się na żadną z nich, ale zaraził Ricky'ego. Eggman uznał testy za udane, oraz swoją broń za gotową, ponieważ działała tylko na faunę i florę, ale nie na przetworzoną i martwą materię, dzięki czemu infrastruktura doktora była bezpieczna. W Sonic the Hedgehog #14 Doktor Eggman nie był zadowolony z powolnego przemieszczania się wirusa u Ricky'ego. Postanowił więc wystawić go na intensywniejszy kontakt z w pełni zarażonym Pockym. Eksperyment ten wykazał zdolność wirusa do szybszego rozprzestrzeniania się przy lepszym kontakcie. Eggman postanowił przejść do kolejnej fazy swojego planu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #15 Eggman przygotował dla Rougha i Tumble'a plecaki, w które potajemnie wlał Metal Virusa. Kiedy skunksy otworzyły plecaki w trakcie walki z Soniciem i Amy w Echo Mine, zostali zalani przez wirusa i całkowicie zainfekowani, zmieniając się w Zomboty. Mimo że Sonicowi udało się zrzucić ich w przepaść, wirus zdążył się na niego przenieść w trakcie walki. W Sonic the Hedgehog #16 bieg Sonica z Echo Mine do Warsztatu Tailsa najwyraźniej cofnął u niego infekcję, lecz tylko na pewien czas. Później jeż miał nawrót infekcji i okazało się, że nie wyleczył się z niej całkowicie, a jedynie trzymał ją w ryzach. Postanowił biec dalej, aby powstrzymywać rozwój Metal Virusa u siebie. Doktor Eggman zaczął produkować masowe ilości Metal Virusa na pokładzie Faceshipu. Wirus w płynnej formie został potem wylany z Faceshipu na Windmill Village, zalewając całą wioskę i zmieniając jej mieszkańców w Zomboty. Zainfekowani mieszkańcy Windmill Village ruszyli następnie, aby rozprzestrzeniać Metal Virus po świecie. Crisis City thumb|left|Metal Virus wylany na Seaside City W Sonic the Hedgehog #17 Faceship rozlał Metal Virus po Seaside City, transformując wielu mieszkańców w Zomboty. Niewielka część została jednak ocalona przez Chaotix i uciekła latającym statkiem razem z Vectorem i Espio. Charmy próbował uratować jedną z ocalałych, która została miejscowo zakażona wirusem. Został jednak złapany przez Zomboty, które przytłoczyły go swoją liczebnością i zainfekowały wirusem. W Sonic the Hedgehog #18 Doktor Eggman skierował Faceship do Floral Forest Village i tam rozlał Metal Virus. Okazało się jednak, że zainfekowane nim Zomboty coraz rzadziej odpowiadały na rozkaz doktora, co zaniepokoiło Starline'a. Eggman podejrzewał że było to spowodowane losowymi mutacjami w kodzie, wynikającymi ze sposobu rozprzestrzeniania się wirusa. Zapewnił jednak, że znajdzie sposób na to by kontrolować wirus. Ofiarami Metal Virusa stali się nie tylko zwykli mieszkańcy wioski, ale także Cheese i Chocola, którzy zaatakowali jednego z Zombotów i zostali zakażeni. W Sonic the Hedgehog #19 Faceship rozlał Metal Virus po Sunset City, zmieniając wielu mieszkańców w Zomboty. Shadow stał się kolejną ofiarą wirusa, po tym jak próbował odeprzeć wielką hordę Zombotów, twierdząc że jako Najpotężniejsza Forma Życia nie może być zakażony. Przytłoczony liczebnością wrogów, sam stał się Zombotem i zaatakował Sonica. W Sonic the Hedgehog #20 Sonic został pokryty największą dotychczasową dawką Metal Virusa, w wyniku walki z licznymi Zombotami i Shadowem-Zombotem. Jeż zaczął powoli opadać z sił, ale Silver i Tails umożliwili mu ucieczkę, zajmując Zomboty walką. Sonic pobiegł szybko do Restoration HQ, a jego infekcja znów cofnęła się do bezpiecznego poziomu. The Last Minute thumb|Faceship rozlewający Metal Virus po Central City W Sonic the Hedgehog #21 Doktor Eggman rozlał Metal Virus w Central City, zmieniając wielu mieszkańców w Zomboty. Z kolei Tails pracował nad lekarstwem na wirus w swoim laboratorium, korzystając z biometryki Sonica. Jednakże Zomboty przerwały mu prace i co więcej zniszczyły dane, które udało mu się zgromadzić. W Sonic the Hedgehog #22 pokryty Metal Virusem ocalały zdołał się przekraść do Restoration HQ, gdyż nie chciał być sam. Jednakże wkrótce wirus opanował go i zmienił w Zombota, co wywołało panikę u reszty cywili. Do zamieszania dołączył także Charmy-Zombot. Większość ocalałych została objęta działaniem Metal Virusa, w tym również Vanilla. Vector przyjął na siebie Metal Virus, gdy zatrzymał Charmy'ego przed dostaniem się na prom ratunkowy. Krokodyl udał się więc z dala od swoich przyjaciół, aby nie stanowić dla nich zagrożenia gdy stanie się Zombotem. Wraz z upadkiem Restoration HQ, Tails zdał sobie sprawę z tego że stracił wszystkie dane które mogłyby mu umożliwić wynalezienie lekarstwa na wirus, a ostatnia nadzieja leżała w Sonicu. thumb|left|Metal Virus bliski opanowania Sonica W Sonic the Hedgehog #23 Metal Virus opanował mieszkańców Barricade Town, którzy stali się Zombotami. Doktor Eggman i Doktor Starline próbowali odzyskać nad nimi panowanie testując różne rodzaje częstotliwości. Sonic próbował również zainfekować Eggmana wirusem. W trakcie walki Eggmanowi udało się na krótko odzyskać panowanie nad Zombotami, dzięki częstotliwości odkrytej przez Starline'a. Jednakże Starline nie zdążył jej zapisać ani wysłać na Faceship, ponieważ Sonic zniszczył Egg Mobile. Później Sonic niemal został opanowany przez wirus, ale udało mu się uciec i znów sprowadzić infekcję do bezpiecznego poziomu. W Sonic the Hedgehog #24 Metal Virus został rozlany w Spiral Hill Village, zarażając wielu mieszkańców i zmieniając ich w Zomboty. Wśród nich znalazła się również Jewel, która przeniosła potem Metal Virus na Tangle, gdy ta zjawiła się w Mineral Museum. Podczas ewakuacji ocalałych z wioski przez Restoration, Gemerl przeprowadził skan Sonica i zauważył, że szybkość jeża zaczęła tracić zdolność do powstrzymywania Metal Virusa. Niedługo potem Tangle odpierała samotnie Zomboty w swojej wiosce, aby umożliwić Restoration ucieczkę. Została wkrótce opanowana przez Metal Virus i stała się jednym z Zombotów. Ciekawostki *Metal Virus i proces metalizacji jaki wywołuje są podobne do robotyzacji znanej z komiksów Archie, oraz seriali ''Sonic the Hedgehog i Sonic Underground. Kategoria:Twórczość Eggmana (IDW)